In the daily preparation of military aircraft, it is often necessary to store regularly updated security codes, known as crypto-variables or keys into weapon control and other communication systems such as friend or foe identification systems (IFF). This task is currently performed by a portable code storage box which is connected to an aircraft code memory device by means of conventional pin connectors. In the naval fleet this transfer of security codes to an aircraft is done during pre-dawn hours in all types of weather and sea conditions. On an aircraft carrier, this is manually performed by a crypto-custodian to aircraft that rests on the flight and hanger decks.
The procedure is difficult due to environment and is a time-consuming one requiring proper connector hook-up between aircraft and the custodian's portable security code box. Due to the harsh environment, connectors often deteriorate and the reliability of the connectors is limited. Typically, such connectors are called upon to transfer digital security codes to an internal code memory of the aircraft; and in order to avoid the necessity of turning on aircraft power, unnecessarily, a relatively low voltage is provided by batteries on the aircraft in order to power the security code storage devices within the aircraft. When the connectors between the portable code box and the aircraft evidence physical or electrical deterioration, errors in code transfer are possible as well as added unreliability due to batteries and associated electronics.